


月亮船（上）

by fufufuuu



Series: 月亮船 [1]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: AU座长和作曲家二十代后半（长发tsuyo有年龄操作成分）
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, KT - Relationship
Series: 月亮船 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581751
Kudos: 9





	月亮船（上）

1  
高级酒店气氛闲散的酒吧吧台，身穿暗色西服套装的男人独自坐在拐角的座位上，抬起左手看了眼腕表，骨节分明的手指沿着沁起水珠的玻璃杯来回摩挲。

堂本光一捻捻沾湿的手指，点燃第三根烟，心里做了决定。  
如果这根烟抽完该来的人还没有出现，他就离开。

今晚是和光一合作多年的舞台监督山本直辉，为他的一位想和光一结识的朋友牵线。  
监督向光一介绍，自己的这位朋友是一位作曲家，年纪虽小，却已成绩斐然。但平日里性子有些冷淡，不太喜好主动结识圈内朋友。之前难得在他们一群朋友聚会时表现出了对光一的兴趣，才知道他已景仰光一多年。  
山本监督与光一熟识，当时又喝了酒情绪高涨，立马就扬言说要介绍他们俩认识。  
光一并不是喜欢交际的性格，山本监督很清楚这点。但那个朋友也与他交好多年，并不是爱招惹麻烦的性格。监督酒醒后左思右想，觉得介绍两人结识倒也不免是一桩好事。  
好言好语说了一箩筐，主旨只有一个，就是拜托光一千万给他面子，不要爽了他做线人定好的这桩约。  
事后山本监督还遣人送了几张CD到光一的乐屋来，说是作曲家专门拜托他转送过来。

山本监督平日并不常像这样夸奖他人，要说光一对他赞不绝口的这位作曲家完全没有兴趣，那是假的。

监督口中的作曲家是与他相熟多年的一位忘年交。  
光一过去其实也对他有所耳闻，却也只停留在听说过的阶段。  
外界对这位作曲家的一致评价大抵都是，业务能力强悍但为人太过冷淡。换句话说，虽身处圈内却对整个圈子都没什么兴趣。  
圈子里和那位算得上朋友的，除了山本监督以外只有和他合作过多次的几个同行，都已称得上是业界的泰斗。除此以外，那位从不轻易与圈内人私交过密。交际圈可谓十分狭窄。

光一在帝国剧场做了十多年的座长，除了每一年固定剧目的惯例公演，也时不时会与兴趣相投的同行一起合作创作些新剧目。  
说实话，圈中知名的排得上号的作曲家编舞家，他有自信，大抵了解个七八成。却从来没和这位作曲家有过合作的机会。  
送来他乐屋的CD他听了个七七八八。发觉每张作品的风格都不尽相同，署名也都不同。如果非要给这位的作品和风格丈量一个定位的话，光一觉得自己现在还无法断言。然后连带着对这位作曲家老师本人的想象，也越发模糊不定起来。

大概肤色会很白，手指纤细，身形也该是纤细的类型。  
却又有些funk曲风的作品叫人在意得很，写摇滚的功力也颇为扎实。  
那么也许性格里还是有热情随性的部分在。  
说是他的粉丝，却从不曾主动与他示好过。时至今日突然通过山本监督搭起了线，也不提有什么目的，只说想要见一面。  
对方到底是对自己有兴趣，还是只有兴趣而已，他暂时还没办法作出判断。

堂本光一忍不住在心里为对方描起了画像。好奇心理逐渐浓烈，等的人却迟迟不来。  
光一自己都没有发觉，他竟有些焦躁起来。

2  
离约定的时间过去了近一小时。光一烟抽到第三根，酒喝到第二杯，该出现的人始终没有出现。  
终于，在光一的耐心和手中的烟一同燃尽之前，一个长发男人坐在了他身边的位置。

来人开口之前，光一先侧过头不动声色地打量起了他，右手落在深灰色的大理石桌面上轻轻地敲击。也不管礼不礼貌，只是直勾勾地看着来人。

长卷发，皮肤细腻，不着脂粉。  
牛仔外套，黑色长裙。长裙是皮质的，被酒吧昏暗的灯光罩着，泛着温润的光，想必是很好的料子。  
脸很好看，没有表情，味道好闻。

和他的想象有很大出入，却又有些微妙的重合。  
谅是光一已经在用算是挑剔的眼光来评判，他也不得不承认，这是个傲气十足的男人，也的确拥有骄傲的资本。

来人也直勾勾地看着他。  
“真是不好意思，光一桑，让你久等了。”  
男人对光一微微点头，开口的语调和表情都风平浪静的，唯有微微牵动的嘴角，倒似沾染着一抹意味不明的愉悦。

道歉的语气实在没什么诚意，当事人也似乎无意要解释迟来的原因。

景仰我？多年？  
现在的粉丝心理素质都这么强了吗。  
光一也收敛了眼神，对他点点头，露出温和的微笑。

随后光一发觉，他第一眼从这个男人身上感觉到的傲气，大概只是自己的错觉。  
在光一看清他没什么明显表情的正脸之后，他清晰地感觉到，男人正由内而外散发着一种“我心情不错”的晴朗气场。

说是晴朗的气场，但晴朗的气场又究竟是怎样一种气场，要怎样用语言去描述，光一也说不清。他只是能这样感觉到。

男人看上去不是喜怒皆形于色的类型，乍一看的确很容易给人造成一点拒人于千里之外的错觉。  
只是，轻而易举地被一个初次见面的陌生人的好情绪感染，这对堂本光一而言，是一种久违而又新奇的体验。

“我叫剛。不知道山本监督是怎么向你提起我的。”  
剛脱掉了外套，叠起腿坐着，姿势优雅地抬手向吧台另一端的服务生示意，却只要了一杯姜汁汽水。

“他向我介绍了你的职业和其他大概的情况，却没有告诉我你的名字。”  
光一这才意识到，山本监督絮絮叨叨地向他介绍了许多，竟真的从头到尾都没有向他提起过作曲家的姓名。因为送来的CD上署的也都是不同的笔名，十分模糊视线，他便也完全忽视了这点。

光一思索回忆着，同时注意到了剛靠在杯壁上的手指。指甲修建得圆润整洁，唯有小指的指尖染成了鲜亮的紫色。

“嗯。”  
剛端起汽水慢慢喝了一口，吞咽的动作在应答的停顿之后显得异常明显。  
“是我让他先不要说的。”

“因为我想亲口告诉你。”   
说完，剛抬眼一眨不眨地盯住了光一。态度转换得很明显。语气不再是波澜不惊式的平直，反倒变成了近乎撒娇的绵软。  
剛微不可闻地向光一更靠近了一些，脱掉外套后上身只穿了件黑色的丝质衬衫。光一又一次闻到他身上传来好闻的香水味。

光一不知道是不是自己看错，剛的眼神似乎变得湿润起来。方才低垂着的眼睫尽数抬起，直勾勾地看向光一。  
剛的眼睛很大，湿漉漉的，像是泛着一层薄雾。  
像在忍耐。又像是诱惑。

光一注视着剛的双眼，一瞬间对自己的直觉产生了怀疑。

“光一君，叫我的名字试试看？”  
剛的行为继续加深着他的疑惑。  
普通的一句话，被剛慢悠悠地说出口，吞掉了尾音，显得挑逗又懒散。

“剛…桑？”  
光一不明所以，小心翼翼地开口。

“唔，不要加敬称。只叫名字。”  
剛的态度更加直白起来，光一甚至感觉他流露出的气场逐渐变得有形。

这样攻击性十足的诱惑桥段，光一已经许多年没有直面过了。  
很意外，他并不觉得反感。

“剛。”  
光一从善如流，轻声开了口。

“嗯。”  
剛低声笑了起来，像是心满意足地，嘴角弯起好看的两条弧度。  
方才还来势汹汹的攻势像被春风化雨，颓然软化了下去，说成乖顺也不过分。

“那光一，觉得我怎么样？”

3  
…这是怎样一种，主动诱惑的桥段啊。  
光一心下暗暗感慨。

饶是在这个不甚单纯的圈子里浮浮沉沉了这么多年，这样直接又干脆的诱惑，光一也并没有经历过几次。  
大部分心怀目的犯案者总是不屑于这种直线攻击的。似乎总以为表现得委婉矜持故作姿态一些，就能为肮脏的目的盖上一层伪装，就能冠冕堂皇地把情欲当做所有贪念的借口。  
大多是在对方搔首弄姿地靠近他之前，他就已经警觉地抽了身。  
那种被盯上的感觉，就像是被当作了可以拿下的猎物，无端端被轻视被侵犯。光一实在不喜欢。连逢场作戏都懒得糊弄。  
只是这一回似乎有些不同。

他身边的这个男人有一双好看的眼眸。在昏暗的灯光下仍泛着温润的光，像是清澈的湖面，又像是湖面上终年消散不去的水雾。

光一看着剛的双眼，闻到了清晰可闻的欲望。  
可除了欲望之外，又好像什么都没有。

似乎是只看着眼前人，欲望的源头就止步于此。  
似乎是除此以外便别无所求。

光一晃神的当口，剛染着艳丽紫色的指尖像是不经意地掠过了他的手臂，在他的皮肤表层带起一阵细小的颤栗。

此时此刻，约定的场所，暧昧的气氛，没有缘由的初次碰面。  
对手与他旗鼓相当，又确实存在一些奇妙的化学反应。

光一心中不禁生出一阵成年人特有的感慨。  
欲望本是人们交往最单纯的表现形式之一，并不需要太多太深刻的理由。

光一从不纵欲，却也不冷淡。  
最起码，他对剛的印象尚佳，长相和打扮也和他口味，连气味也很适合。  
同为圈内人…虽然算不上加分点，也的确可以省掉一些不必要的麻烦。  
你情我愿的，也不算太荒唐。

光一迅速理清了自己的心思，便不再有任何推拒。  
他捉住剛作乱的手掌，做了一件从刚刚开始就想做的事情。

“为什么到现在才来找我呢？”  
光一默不作声地缠绕住剛的手指，在他干净的指尖来回摩挲。  
这是他最想问的一句，却没有把握剛能听懂几成。

“因为忙呀。”  
显然，剛听懂了。却只是避重就轻地，依旧不给解释。  
他从光一的手中抽出手，迅速拂过发红的鼻尖，低头从手包里掏出了什么放在光一掌心。

“喏…”  
剛顿了顿，轻轻咬住了下嘴唇。  
“我…准备工作做了很多的哦。”  
说完便拿起包，头也不回地走出了酒吧。

光一看着剛有些慌乱的背影，捏着手里的房卡，轻轻笑出了声。  
随即想也不想，跟着剛站起了身。抱起剛遗落的外套，向服务生示意，“都记在我账上”。

外套也全是他的味道。连一秒也不想多等了。  
而且总感觉，这一刻他已经等了太久。

4  
“从和我见面的那个瞬间开始…你就在期待现在吧？”  
光一用右手握住剛的后劲，手指稍微用力，滚烫的手掌心与剛的皮肤紧紧相贴。

两个人的脸靠得越来越近，呼出的气息互相交缠起来。  
剛感觉自己的后颈也正逐渐变得滚烫。

“是。”  
剛不再迟疑。  
睁大眼，稍一抬头，对准光一的嘴唇亲了下去。

在这个连真正的爱情都不需要前因后果，强求善始善终的时代，情欲是比爱情来得更凶猛、更随心所欲的一种本能。

剛想要光一。他觉得这没什么好隐瞒的，表现得也很直白。  
至于光一想不想要他，并不在他的考虑范围之内。  
毕竟如果他不愿意，随时都可以拒绝自己。

唇舌交缠的间隙，剛顺势把光一推进了房门，摸索着打开了房里灯光的开关。

他自己的那张房卡丢在了遗忘的外套口袋里，方才在走廊拐角等了不过几分钟，看见光一走近的身影便立马跟了上来。  
原本想跟在光一背后进门，却没想已然荒乱的气息过早暴露了自己，没等进门，便被前方那人转身截住。

“别动。”  
光一伸手覆住了剛还按在墙上的手。

“这么着急吗？想跟我做很久了？”  
光一贴在剛耳边，放满了语速，用气声对他说。  
像是亲密无间的恋人之间，说着最亲昵的情话。

“是。”  
剛抽回手，感觉自己这下连指尖都变得滚烫。

他愈发兴奋起来。  
剛原本担心，光一这样相貌优秀条件优异的男人，在性事上若是显得乏味倒也在所难免。只是没想到，光一的表现远比他想象中有趣得多，也热情得多。

光一贴着剛耳根下面露出来的一小块皮肤来回舔舐，他们的下身紧紧贴合，两人都不自觉小幅度地前后动作着。

光一用力时表情会一点点松动，从下向上仰视，可以看清他轮廓分明的下颚线条渐渐变得柔软。  
骨骼分明的线条感，此刻却纤细又凌厉，是平时无法轻易见到的角度。  
剛自觉自己早已熟知这张面孔的全部表情，却不想仍有无限惊喜，在不远处等待着他，蓄势待发。

剛感觉自己的身体和思考都在渐渐融化，像是一潭湖水，被炽热的阳光直射，升起了滚烫的水雾。下一秒就要消失殆尽。  
他艰难地抬起手，一颗颗解开胸前衬衫的扣子，露出了内里剪裁合体的贴身背心。

光一的动作停了下来，低头看着剛胸口大片的裸露的皮肤，气息紊乱，体温灼热。他抬手勾住剛堪堪遮住要害的衣领，向下拉扯。凑近了，亲吻他光滑皮肤上绯红的凸起。

剛突然感觉自己的乳首被光一温热的口腔覆盖，又被舌尖舔舐，浑身酥麻地战栗起来。喉咙发出了难耐的低喘。

他以为自己计划了许久，期待了许久，该是全部发展和流程都在自己掌控之中。却不知道从哪一刻开始，故事的走向和细节就全部脱离了他的设想。

堂本光一是热情的，是明亮的，也是高高在上的。  
当他走下神坛，亲吻路边绽放的花朵时，也绝不该有这样真诚又赤裸的快乐神情。  
像个普通人似的。

“你和所有人都能做到这一步吗？”  
剛强忍着胸口翻滚起来的疼痛感，咬紧牙关开了口。  
其实不用问，他也知道答案。他了解堂本光一，他甚至觉得自己是最了解光一的人之一。  
但感受到违心着说出口时痛苦又尖锐的快感，让他像是能自我麻痹，在此刻忽视了全部的罪恶感。

“故意的？”  
光一皱皱眉，轻而易举地捕捉到剛声音中的颤抖和藏也藏不住的哭腔。从刚才开始他感觉就很好，看剛的反应，也认为自己做得不错。  
却没想到除了快感，剛竟然还怀有如此巨大的悲伤情绪，以至于也感染了他的心神。

剛的话说得很重，却又挤满了伤感和不甘。浑然是意不在伤人而在自损。  
他的感情太浓，像是蓄势了太久的山洪。一找寻到出口，就爆发着倾泻而出，杀伤力太强。  
光一不知道剛对他这样一个第一次面对面，几乎算是陌生人的自己，到底从哪里生出来了这么些猛烈的情感。但他确信，自己想要给面前这个人认真的回复，认真对待他。

“我从来不和刚认识的人亲密。不，我没有不交往就随便和人上床的习惯。”  
光一回答着问题。

“我和前女友分手已经快一年半了。你说你是我的粉丝，又在业内，应当知道。”  
“是我的粉丝，是说喜欢我？喜欢我，那你也大概对我有了解。我会不会和所有人都做到这一步…”  
“我不会和所有人都做到这一步。”  
“你很特别，所以我在这里。”

光一凝视剛的表情，自己多说一句，他的眼眶就更红一点。说到最后，剛的眼泪已经从眼角渗出一点。

他现在已经完全确信，自己对这个叫剛的男人的第一印象根本大半都是错乱的。

傲气是假，拒人于千里之外是真。喜怒不形于色是假，爱哭是真。  
是自己的粉丝也八成是假，喜欢自己却是真。且是真得不能再真。  
能在亲密时候哭出来的男人…  
堂本光一再次凑近，给了剛一个缠绵的亲吻。

“你不是想和我上床。”  
光一离开一些，满意地看剛被戳穿后瞬间惊慌起来的表情。  
虽然第一印象的偏差大了些，但他从没觉得自己看错了人。

“你到底想要什么？说说看，说不定我会答应。”  
答案就在嘴边，呼之欲出。  
光一只是坏心眼，想听剛亲口对他说。

剛被亲得呼吸不稳，呼哧呼哧喘着气。被光一看着，再也忍不住，大颗大颗的眼泪从眼眶滑落。  
像是摔跤的小朋友，不论被同伴师长如何关心都能强忍疼痛一言不发，直到被妈妈轻轻抱进怀里，就再也忍不住，爆发出全部的委屈和抱怨。

“…我，我……”  
剛平复着呼吸，仔细思索，想让成年人的理智回归思想。

“嗯？”  
光一抚摸他的鬓角，饶有耐心地等待。

皎洁明亮的月光，一望无际的深邃海面，游船上形单影只的旅人，不见踪迹的美人鱼。

“想和你在一起。”  
妖艳的歌声魅惑，义无反顾投入了虚妄。

“可以的。”

月光和海面，海面和月光。  
旅人和歌声，真实和虚妄。

剛还是没能顺利做回成熟的大人，被光一抱着，终于忍不住哭出了声。

越看越喜欢，怎么看怎么可爱。  
光一再次捉住他的嘴唇，覆上了绵密的亲吻。

不用追究太多，不知道的事情以后再慢慢了解。  
现在他只知道，他感激这一刻的到来。

tbc.  
阅读感谢


End file.
